Generally, clothing may be stored in dressers or in chests of drawers and is often hung on clothes hangers or coat hangers. The clothes hangers can then be hung from a closet rod, coat hanger rod, or other horizontal rod within closets, clothes cabinets, or within other similar types of areas. Also, many types of accessories, such as belts, ties, scarves, hats, and other items may be hung from devices that are specifically designed for the particular type of accessory. For instance, hat racks may be designed for holding hats and may be mounted on doors and walls or may be designed as free-standing devices.
However, with the multitude of devices for storing or hanging clothes and/or accessories, the designs of these devices are not particular suited for use with brassieres. Even conventional clothes hangers are primarily designed to hang shirts, jackets, and pants, but cannot properly handle brassieres. Likewise, conventional scarf holders, tie racks, belt racks, and hat racks are not able to properly support a brassiere. As a result, women must resort to simply placing brassieres for storage in a regular drawer.
However, some brassieres may include support wires, which may prevent brassieres from being able to easily fit into small spaces, such as drawers. If forced into small drawers, the support wires of brassieres may become bent or may puncture the material of the brassiere. Therefore, a need exists for women to have a way to hang brassieres such that the brassieres are not damaged and can maintain their proper shape.